<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Feral by Cat_stiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719420">Healing Feral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel'>Cat_stiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feral Dean [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Gabriel has a new patient, a feral omega by the name of Dean. This is his journey to try healing feral.</p>
<p>Gabriel's POV from Understanding Dean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feral Dean [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was planning on writing the story from Dean's POV, his side of the story from Understanding Dean. But Gabe's story butted in and demanded to be written first. I am still planning to write Dean's side of the story but it just has to wait.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe was walking towards the locker room before heading home when he heard a yell behind him. “Dr. Novak, Dr. Novak.”</p><p>He turned to see a nurse running towards him. He had seen her around before but didn’t know her name. She was out of breath when she caught up to him and he waited patiently for her to tell him what she needed. </p><p>Finally she gasped out “feral omega being brought in. I was told to get you.”</p><p>Gabe swore then he thanked the nurse for passing off the message. He pulled his phone out to send his brother a text, letting him know he would be home late, as he hurried up to the feral isolation ward.</p><p>Nurse Masters was already there as he strode in. “What do you know?” he asked.</p><p>“Omega male, early to mid twenties. Went into a feral rage about an hour ago. Was sedated at scene,” she recited. Gabe didn’t ask how she knew before the omega even arrived but Meg had her sources.</p><p>“Is the room ready?” Gabe asked. It was a mostly rhetorical question. The rooms in the ward were always ready and Meg would have double checked everything as soon as the call came in. She just gave him a look. Gabe smiled back. He liked working with Nurse Masters. She came across as bitchy and mean but she had a soft centre. And she was good with patients. </p><p>Gabe was distracted from his thoughts by paramedics wheeling his patient in. When they had feral patients they would bypass Emergency and bring them straight to the ward. It was safer for everyone.</p><p>Meg opened a door and they wheeled the omega in. within a couple minutes they had transferred the omega to the bed and Meg had an IV in. Since the omega was unconscious, Gabe left her to get the omega set up as he stepped away to talk to the paramedics.</p><p>“Hey Mark, what can you tell me about the patient?” Gabe asked. He had worked with Mark before. He was a good guy, a good alpha. He was often sent into feral cases.</p><p>Mark shifted uncomfortably, which was never a good sign. “Dean Winchester, based on the ID in his wallet, 26 year old omega male. Went into a feral rage less than an hour ago at Harvelle’s Roadhouse. The rage seems to have been triggered by two alphas hassling another omega, the waitress Jo,” Mark recited.</p><p>Gabe nodded. This was all good information but nothing in it told him why Mark was nervous. “Ok, so what aren't you telling me?”</p><p> Mark took a deep breath then said, “They sent in an alpha officer before we got there.” </p><p>Gabe thought he knew where this was going. “Where’s Castiel?” he asked Mark, worry in his voice. His brother was the only alpha on the force since Rufus had retired a year before.</p><p>“He’s fine,” Mark was quick to reassure him. “From what Jo said when Castiel walked in the two other alphas were on the floor, the omega was standing guard over Jo. Castiel took one look at the omega and went all red-eyed. Luckily he had enough sense to hit himself with a sedative and he passed the other dose to Jo. She got the omega. By the time me and Tim, over there, got to the scene there were three unconscious alphas and an unconscious omega on the floor. We loaded the omega up and headed here. Your brother and the other alphas should be coming in soon.”</p><p>Gabe nodded, feeling better. Cassie would be fine. He thanked Mark and was turning to head back to the omega when Mark stopped him. “There’s something else,” he said, his voice hesitant. “According to Jo, before he went into a rage, the omega was still verbal.”</p><p>Gabe stared at him. That was huge. He smiled at Mark, and headed in to see his patient.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... It's my birthday today! So I decided to treat myself by putting out the first chapter of a new story. I also am treating myself with a lot of good food today. </p>
<p>Hope you are all safe and well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about an hour later when Gabe got a text from his brother. It was just to let him know that Cassie was downstairs and fine. Gabe texted back that he was almost done and could give him a ride home. He got a thumbs up emoji in response. </p>
<p>“That your brother?” Meg asked, seeing him on his phone. When Gabe nodded she continued, “When’s he going to stop playing hard to get and let me take him on a date? I could show him a wickedly good time.”</p>
<p>“Back off, you demon,” Gabe laughed. “You’d eat him alive.”</p>
<p>She smirked. “But oh what a way to go.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Meg,” Gabe sang as he walked away. </p>
<p>She flipped him the finger as she talked a nurse through the hand off. </p>
<p>Gabe laughed and headed to the locker room. When he got to his locker he switched his white coat for a regular jacket. He thought for a moment about taking a shower but it was late and he just wanted to go home. He’d have a shower there. Instead he sprayed himself with scent blockers. That would be enough to cover the scent of the feral omega.</p>
<p>He found his brother surrounded by nurses just outside the emergency department. Gabe rolled his eyes. His brother always seemed to attract a crowd. But unlike Gabe, who knew how to use that to his advantage, Cassie always seemed to be completely oblivious. </p>
<p>“So you face down ferals? That’s so brave!” Gabe heard a nurse simper. He rolled his eyes again as he heard Castiel give a serious reply. Dumb alpha had no idea she was flirting with him.</p>
<p>“Cassie!” he called as he got close.</p>
<p>Castiel extricated himself from the group and made his way to Gabe. He looked rough. He’s eyes still had a hint of alpha red around the rims and his scent was… on edge. Normally Gabe would use his own soothing omega scent to calm his brother but he was wearing blockers. </p>
<p>He swore silently. He had to get them home. “Alright, Cassie let’s go home.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded and followed Gabe out, not even bothering to say goodbye to his admirers.</p>
<p>They drove home in silence. Gabe had offered to stop by the police station so Cassie could pick up his car and anything else he had left there but he had declined. Soon they pulled into their driveway. </p>
<p>The house was a cute three bedroom, two bath place. They each had their own bedroom and had turned the other room into a nest room. That was the room Cassie headed to while Gabe detoured to the nearest bathroom to take a shower. He scrubbed down quickly with unscented soap. Once he was out he threw on a pair of pj pants and headed towards their nest.</p>
<p>Nesting was something alphas and omegas did. It could be sexual or just for comfort. Gabe and Cassie had ZERO sexual interest in each other. But they did sometimes need the comfort of a nest to centre themselves. Cuddling in a nest, particularly with someone of the opposite secondary gender, helped keep them from going feral.</p>
<p>Castiel was waiting for him when he got there. He had changed into pajamas as well and had pulled out some of their softest blankets to add to the nest. That was something normally reserved for when one of them was on the edge of feral so Gabe took it as an indication of how bad Cassie was. </p>
<p>Gabe climbed into the nest and settled into his brother’s arms. Castiel stuck his nose right next to Gabe’s scent gland and breathed deeply. Gabe could feel him relax as he did his best to make his scent as calming as possible. </p>
<p>They lay that way for at least half an hour, Gabe almost dropping off to sleep when Castiel’s low and gravelly voice asked “How’s the omega?”</p>
<p>It took Gabe a second to remember what he was talking about. Then he remembered what Mark had said about Cassie’s reaction to the omega. “Physically he’s fine, a bit of bruising from his fight, but nothing bad. Menatlly we are not sure.” he confessed to his brother. “We decided to put him in a medically induced coma to prevent him from sinking deeper into a feral state.”</p>
<p>“Medically induced coma? That’s not normal procedure,” Castiel seemed surprised.</p>
<p>Gabe pulled away a bit so he could look at him. “Apparently he was still vocal before he got into the fight that triggered him going feral.”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at him, his blue eyes going wide. He might not be a doctor like Gabe but he understood the significance of what Gabe was telling him. The ability to speak was one of things to go as an alpha or omega turned feral, and if the omega could speak there was a chance he could have been pulled back. </p>
<p>He slumped again. Gabe could see where his thoughts were going, the omega had turned feral. Once an alpha or omega had gone feral there was almost no chance of getting them back.</p>
<p>“I’m hoping that by putting him in the coma we can give ourselves enough time to find family and try to pull him back,” Gabe told him.</p>
<p>“Do you think that will work?” Cassie asked, his voice and scent betraying his hopefulness.</p>
<p>Gabe flinched. He really didn’t want to give his brother false hope. The chances of it working were slim, like a thousand to one, but he would rather have tried and failed than have never tried.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he said truthfully. “But we’ve pulled each other back from the brink before so it is worth a shot.”</p>
<p>He hugged his brother tighter and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe had been working hard over the last two days since the omega had come in to come up with an effective treatment plan. Between working with his other patients he had put in calls to the lead doctors and researchers on feral omegas for ideas. The best they had come up with so far was cuddling. Omegas needed physical contact often and most omegas who went feral started by being touch-starved.   </p><p>Now Gabe was just waiting for the omega’s, Dean’s, brother to show up so they could start treatment… if he was even willing to help.</p><p>Gabe didn’t know this Sam Winchester, as Castiel had informed him his name was, but anyone who would abandon an omega was a jerk in his mind. He had to keep reminding himself to keep an open mind, that he didn’t know all the facts but it was hard. </p><p>The only thing he did find reassuring was the fact that Cassie had told him that once Sam had found out Dean was in a coma, he had said he would get there as soon as possible. Cassie had looked into Sam and had found out he was studying at Stanford, and was a beta. Gabe just hoped this meant he was smart enough to understand the severity of the situation.</p><p>“So is the dickbag of a brother supposed to show up today?” Meg asked as Gabe did his rounds that morning, looking in on Dean.</p><p>Gabe laughed but then said sternly “We don’t know if he’s a dickbag. Castiel said he was quick to say he would be on his way when he got the news.”</p><p>Meg snorted. “He probably just wants to know how much this hospital visit will cost him and if he will be charged with omega neglect.”</p><p>Gabe was not a big fan of most of the laws pertaining to alphas and omegas but as a doctor specializing in omegas he was happy there was a way to go after families who neglected their omegas. Unfortunately most of those charges came about after the omega had already gone feral from the neglect. The money more often than not went towards housing the omegas in a long term facility for feral omegas. It was barely justice.</p><p>“We don’t know that,” he reminded her, “Let’s just wait until we’ve met him before we come to conclusions.”</p><p>“When’s he getting here?” She asked, looking at a clock.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Gabe told her. “If he really did book a flight as soon as he talked to Cassie, the earliest he could be here is sometime after nine.” The clock read 8:48. </p><p>“Hopefully he gets here soon. We can’t keep the omega under indefinitely,” Meg reminded him.</p><p>They went their separate ways for the next hour or so. Gabe had just finished his rounds, besides being the omega specialist he also worked Obstetrics, and was on his way to check in on the comatose omega when he ran into Meg.  </p><p>“Front desk called,” she told him, “Sam Winchester is here. She has him in the waiting area.”</p><p>Gabe took a deep, calming breath. Then he pulled out his phone and called his brother. Once that was done, he straightened his coat and headed down to meet Sam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have been watching a lot of old tv shows (strangely enough I have been avoiding Supernatural for now) and came across a show that lasted less than a season the Dresden Files. Now I really want to read the books again. Next I am thinking the 10 seasons of stargate sg1.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he met Sam Winchester but it wasn’t this nervous giant, pacing the waiting area. He knew that Sam was a beta, Cassie had told him and he lacked an alpha scent, but he didn't know betas could grow that big. If it wasn’t for the beta woman by his side and the fact he was related to Gabe’s patient, Gabe would be all over that. He sighed inwardly, what a loss.</p><p>Sam hadn’t noticed him yet so he interrupted his pacing by saying, “You must be Sam Winchester.”</p><p>Sam confirmed it and introduced his girlfriend Jess. Then he started asking questions. Gabe was pleased to see that Sam seemed genuinely concerned for his brother. He got them to go with him to a conference room so they could wait for Castiel to join them. It didn’t take long, which was lucky, Gabe didn’t really have it in him to small talk.</p><p>Sam had apparently lost his patience and demanded to know what was wrong with his brother. Gabe put on his best doctor face and said “I’m sorry to tell you this but we had to put your brother in a medically induced coma because he was going feral.”</p><p>To Gabe’s great surprise Sam just seemed confused by the news. His girlfriend Jess, on the other hand, knew what he meant. </p><p>“You do know your brother is an omega?” Gabe had to ask.</p><p>Sam nodded. Jess seemed surprised. When she asked him about it Sam just told them that he had never really thought about it. Gabe was sad to hear him ask questions that were basics when it came to omegas, like what feral was. Sam was defensive about his lack of education and from what he said Gabe could see how Dean had ended up feral. Lots of moving, no steady nest, and a brother who didn’t know enough to see the signs. It was a surprise he hadn’t gone feral years before.</p><p>Between Gabe, Jess and Cassie they gave Sam alpha/omega 101. Finally they got to the part where Gabe told him that they had put Dean in a coma to prevent him from slipping further and that they hoped to get him back.</p><p>Jess was shocked to hear it. She must have had some medical know how because she reminded Gabe that so far the only cases of people coming back from feral was when there was a child involved.</p><p>“We are hoping any family bond can bring Dean around. And frankly we have nothing to lose" Gabe said with a shrug.</p><p>Sam did not respond to that well. He started yelling, which got Cassie growling and Gabe had to lay a hand on his arm hoping he’d calm down. Keeping his voice calm he explained that what he was suggesting was literally the only chance they had. Jess confirmed it and that seemed to be enough for Sam.</p><p>"So how are we going to do this?" he asked.</p><p>"In a word: cuddling," Gabe told him with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So has anyone else been spending a lot of time in their gardens? By the time this social distancing/ self isolation is over my garden is going to be awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter to show the relationship between Gabe and Meg. Meg's a snarky sweetheart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he explained what the plan was Gabe was able to convince them to go have lunch and come back a couple hours later. But first he had to say his goodbyes to Cassie, involving a bit of calming scenting for both of them, and show Sam and Jess how to get to the ward.</p><p>Jess realized what Gabe and Castiel had been doing and was full of questions. Gabe laughed when she asked if they were mates and explained that they were brothers.<br/>After introducing them to Meg briefly they finally left. Gabe let out a big sigh once they were out of sight.</p><p>“So do we hate them or just dislike them?” Meg asked dryly.</p><p>Gabe laughed. “No other options?” he asked her.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows. “We have a feral omega in the room behind me doing his best impression of sleeping beauty. I’m not super inclined to like anyone right now.”</p><p>Gabe gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Speaking of sleeping beauty, it is time to wake him up. I told Sam to come back in a couple hours hopefully the meds will have run through his system enough by then.”</p><p>Meg nodded and helped him set up so Dean could receive visitors in a few hours. Once they were done and out of the room again she turned to him and said “You never answered the question, you know.”</p><p>Gabe sighed. “I know.” He paused trying to think of the best response. “I think that Sam is clueless.” Meg scoffed but Gabe continued, “No, honest, I don’t think he has any idea what’s going on. Cassie, me and his girlfriend had to explain what feral meant.”</p><p>Meg stared at him “Are you serious?”</p><p>“As a heart attack.”</p><p>Meg thought about it for a minute “Ok, then I am going with dislike.” Gabe opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted holding up a hand “I don’t care. His brother is an omega. He should have learned at least the basics.”</p><p>Gabe had no argument with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone is having a good week so far. Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gabe saw Sam it was hours later. Gabe had spent most of his lunch break with Castiel. His brother was still on edge from his encounter with the omega and needed regular scenting times with Gabe to help stabilize him. Gabe didn’t mind. Cassie had been there when Gabe had needed him. A few cuddles was the least he could do.</p><p>And speaking of cuddles, once Gabe got back to the feral ward Sam was there ready to help his brother. Meg estimated that they had about half an hour before Dean woke up. Gabe explained the plan again, cuddles, and sent Sam to shower so he wouldn’t smell like anything but himself. They all got a bit of a laugh when Sam came out in the scrubs Gabe had grabbed him. They were way too small but as he said to Sam, they didn’t come in giant sizes.</p><p>He led Sam into the room, stopping to get sprayed by scent blockers. He heard a quick intake of air and turned to watch Sam.</p><p>Sam looked devastated. “I didn’t know it was this bad,” he confessed.</p><p>Gabe said nothing as he listened to Sam reminisce about his brother. From the affection in Sam’s voice and what he said about Dean, Gabe could tell the brothers loved each other. It gave him hope that this would work.</p><p>Gabe urged Sam to start the cuddle therapy then left them alone.</p><p>Jess and Meg were chatting when he got back out to the corridor. “Hey Gabe did you know that Jess here is a nursing student?” Meg asked.</p><p>Gabe looked at Jess, impressed. </p><p>“Sam’s in school to be a lawyer,” Jess boasted. </p><p>Ok that was also impressive, Gabe thought. He listened as Jess told Meg what she had been learning and Meg responded by telling stories related to the lessons. Once in a while Gabe would throw in his own anecdote. </p><p>It had been almost twenty minutes since Sam had gone in when he hit the call button. Gabe led the way into the room, only stopping for scent blockers, Jess and Meg behind him.</p><p>Sam was talking quietly to Dean who appeared to be purring. Sam was saying something about needing Dean to wake up. </p><p>Then Gabe heard something he was not expecting. The omega, Dean, was speaking, saying “pup, my pup.”</p><p>Gabe felt his heart sink at those words. Dean apparently saw Sam as his pup. Given that there wasn’t a large age gap, only four years based on what Gabe had been able to find out, that meant it was probably something from their childhood. It made him wonder how old Dean had been when he presented.</p><p>He saw that Dean had drifted off to sleep again and that Sam was also heading that direction. Gabe cleared his throat to get Sam’s attention. When he had it he told Sam that it was going better than he had expected and that hearing words was a great first step. </p><p>He watched as Jess helped Sam have a glass of water, and was about to leave when he remembered to ask Sam if he had been able to contact their dad. Sam said no but that their friend Bobby was on it. Sam also said that Bobby would be coming to visit. Gabe promised to put him on the approved visitor list and left the brothers to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have been going to work but while there we (or at least my shift) have been doing well with this whole social distancing thing. We stay 6 feet apart whenever we can, all that good stuff. The shifts after us (well kinda overlaps for an hour), though, suck at it! I figure, oh well they can be idiots and as long as they stay away from me that's fine. <br/>Then last night I had a dream that I was at work and the bad social distancers surrounded me and were too close. I just curled  up in a ball on the floor and cried. When I woke up all I could think was, ok so maybe this is affecting me more than I thought.<br/>Anyways, I hope you are all staying safe out there and have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a longer chapter for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an hour later when Gabe went in to check on the brothers. Dean seemed to be trying to wake up again but despite Sam talking to him, he didn’t quite make consciousness. Once he was back to sleep Sam decided to get up. </p><p>He had been lying in the bed for quite awhile and seemed to be ready to stretch his legs a bit. Gabe led them out of the room and when asked explained that Jess had gone to find them a hotel room and would be back in a couple hours, hopefully after a nap. </p><p>"Yeah, we didn't get much sleep since Castiel called," Sam told him. "I cant believe that was only yesterday. It seems like forever ago."</p><p>"Oh, speaking of Cassie, he wants to talk to you when you have time. He couldn't come in before so he asked me to tell you to contact him once you were out." Gabe informed him.</p><p>"Why couldn't he come in?" Sam asked, following Gabe down the hallway. </p><p>Gabe explained that smelling Dean in distress had almost put Castiel in his own feral state so he had to keep away until Dean was at very least awake. </p><p>He passed Sam back his clothes from before, and once he was done changing led him to the cafeteria. He grabbed them both a slice of pie. He figured with the kind of day they were both having something sweet would probably be a blessing. He also texted Castiel where they were once they had found seats.</p><p>They had barely finished their pie when Cassie found them. Gabe half expected him to start asking Sam questions as soon as he sat down but instead he just sat there silently. After a moment Gabe decided that if Castiel wasn’t going to ask questions he was.</p><p>“I am trying to get some history for Dean.” Gabe explained. “When was the last time you talked to him?"</p><p>Sam looked down as he answered “almost four years.” He went on to explain that he had changed his number and forgot to give it to his brother. </p><p>Gabe was barely listening. He was stuck on the fact that Sam hadn’t talked to his omega brother in four years. If that happened to Gabe, if Castiel stopped talking to him, he would have gone feral in a matter of months not years. </p><p>“What about your dad?” he had to ask, “Do you know when Dean last saw him?”</p><p>Sam had no idea. He didn’t seem to like his dad and was baffled by Dean’s apparent “worship” of him. This led to another lesson about omegas for Sam. Gabe and Cassie had to explain that  their father, John, would have been considered the alpha of their family. As an omega, Dean would have instinctively submitted to John’s commands. Gabe could almost see Sam rethink his childhood in real time.</p><p>Gabe didn’t let him dwell on it. Instead he asked Sam questions about Dean’s medical history. It was a frustrating process for both of them. Sam’s family had moved around alot, more than even Gabe had expected, and their dad had used fake names when they had gone to see a doctor. Castiel was taking notes for Gabe whenever Sam mentioned a name, place, or date. They would be able to use the info later to start making a medical history for Dean (and for Sam too, Gabe decided).</p><p>They were interrupted when Gabe got a call from the front desk telling him that a Robert Singer was looking for him. Gabe told the nurse to send him to the cafeteria. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the grumpy trucker who walked in was not it. But Sam seemed to light up when he saw him and ran over to give him a hug. Gabe could see the affection was shared as Bobby returned the hug.</p><p>They made their way over to the table. Gabe noticed that Jess had joined them at some point. Sam made the introductions and once that was done and everyone was seated again, Gabe was ready to continue with his questioning.</p><p>He turned to Bobby. “Bobby, is it?” at the nod he continued, “we were just asking Sam some questions about Dean’s medical history. Would you be able to fill in some of the gaps?” Bobby gave a grunt of assent and Gabe asked the most important question of the day, “Do you know how old Dean was when he presented?”</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath and Gabe felt a sense of foreboding. Ever since he had heard Dean call Sam his pup he had a sinking feeling that this neglect was worse than anyone knew. Bobby needing to take a moment to answer confirmed it.</p><p>“He was four,” Bobby said quietly.</p><p>Gabe swore. He saw Castiel and Jess seemed to share his horror. Sam seemed confused, like with everything else to do with his brother.</p><p>“He presented at four? How does that even happen? Where were his parents?” Gabe raged.</p><p>“Our mom died when Dean was four and I was six months old,” Sam offered quietly.</p><p>And there it was. There was the reason a child would present so early and why Dean thought of his brother as his pup. It didn’t explain everything. A presentation should still not be possible that young, but it was something.</p><p>Gabe hadn’t been listening since Sam spoke but he was suddenly aware of Castiel’s scent. It was full of righteous anger. Gabe lay a hand on his arm and Castiel responded by tugging him closer so they could scent each other. Gabe hadn’t realized how tense he was himself until he breathed into his brother’s scent gland.</p><p>Sam was still talking, saying something about their dad traveling around trying to find his wife’s killers. Gabe could tell Castiel wanted to ask more questions but Gabe had questions of his own.</p><p>“Ok, back to Dean, how’d he present at four. The youngest I have ever heard of was ten and that was under extreme circumstances.”</p><p>Bobby had a theory, based on old stories of alpha and omega early presenters. He figured Dean stepped in when their mom died and their dad became obsessed with her killer. </p><p>“He presented, and from what I heard from John, even started producing milk to feed you,” Bobby told Sam.</p><p>Gabe felt like his mind was blown. “Wait, he started lactating at four?”</p><p>Castiel started growling again but Gabe didn’t have it in him to stop him. In fact he kinda wanted to join him.</p><p>“Yes,” Bobby confirmed, “From what I can figure Dean started taking care of Sam because no one else was. He fed Sam, using his own milk, from the age of four until he was almost eight.”</p><p>Sam seemed confused by that and asked why he didn’t remember it. </p><p>“Probably blocked it out,” Gabe told him absentmindedly. He looked over at Bobby. “Can you send me that research sometime?”</p><p>Bobby agreed and as Gabe handed him a business card his phone chimed with a text from Meg. Gabe glanced at it then let the rest of the table know that Dean was waking up again. They all got up and started towards the feral ward.</p><p>“How long have you been researching alpha/omega stories?” Gabe asked Bobby as they walked.</p><p>Bobby chuckled, “well, I’ve always had an interest in myths and legends but once I met Dean I started doing serious research. So about twenty-two years now.”</p><p>Gabe was impressed and had lots of questions. Unfortunately before he could ask them all, Meg came running over to give him an update on Dean, which could be boiled down to awake and distressed. </p><p>Gabe was asking her questions and getting answers when he heard Sam tenativelty say “Um, Castiel? Are you alright?”</p><p>Gabe whirled around to see his brother breathing hard, his eyes turning red. He strode over and pulled Castiel’s face into his scent gland, blocking out the scent of the other omega. He yelled at Meg to go wash and scent block and heard her hurry away. He could feel Castiel start to calm down but he didn’t have time to take care of him. He had to go deal with the distressed omega. <br/>He asked Jess if she could take Castiel to the cafeteria. She agreed. </p><p>“I’ll take care of your omega,” Gabe whispered in his brother’s ear. Castiel nodded, let him go and followed Jess out of the corridor. </p><p>“Was that what I think it was?” Bobby asked him.</p><p>“If what you thought was Castiel reacting to an omega in distress, then yes. He probably would have been fine staying outside the room but when Meg came out she was carrying Dean’s scent. It put Cassie in a protective state. It is similar to a feral state,” Gabe explained, mostly for Sam’s benefit.</p><p>“I’ve read about that before,” Bobby mused. “It is rare though. Stuff of legends rare.”</p><p>Gabe smiled. He really did need to see this research of Bobby’s. He was going to ask Bobby about it but Sam cut in asking about Dean and Gabe remembered where his priorities needed to lie.</p><p>He told Sam and Bobby to go ahead of him as he got sprayed down with scent blockers. </p><p>Dean settled almost the moment his brother entered the room. He even started purring when Bobby joined the brothers on the bed. </p><p>Bobby and Sam joked about how Dean was such a princess and Bobby looked over at Gabe slyly saying “Maybe he just needs a kiss from a handsome alpha?”</p><p>Gabe laughed. “Maybe once he’s awake and consenting.”</p><p>Bobby seemed pleased with that answer. They were making jokes about other alpha/omega fairy tale tropes when Sam shushed them.</p><p>Gabe realized that Dean was trying to talk again. He seemed more lucid then the last time. He even managed to open his eyes slightly, which filled Gabe’s heart with joy. </p><p>It didn’t last long though. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes again, Dean seemed to decided it was a dream. Sam tried to argue with him but it just agitated Dean. Gabe finally injected a sedative into Dean’s IV. It would put him out for the night.</p><p>They all left to let the omega sleep. Jess was waiting in the corridor to let Gabe know that Castiel had gone home. She chatted with Bobby as Gabe took Sam aside to tell him that he was impressed by the progress Dean had already made and to warn Sam to stay calm and supportive. Sam had wanted to argue or defend himself but Gabe interrupted him letting him know he understood but Dean was just going off scents and instincts right now so they had to stay calm for him.</p><p>He patted Sam on the shoulder. “Go get yourself some dinner and relax for the night. Tomorrow will be another long day.”</p><p>They had almost left when Jess came running back to confirm when they should come in the next day. Gabe looked at Meg, who was back from her shower and suggested 10. He figured it would give Sam and Jess a sleep in and Meg and him time to do their rounds before everyone got there. Jess thanked them and left with a smile.</p><p>Meg turned to Gabe. “I like her. She’s smart.” Gabe agreed. Then Meg asked “So have we made a verdict on the brother, Sam? Do we hate him or just dislike him?”</p><p>Gabe chuckled. “Sam’s a good kid.” She rolled her eyes but Gabe defended Sam. “He really does seem like a good kid. Just really ignorant. He seems to have no idea what is going on.”</p><p>“Ok, he might be a bit ignorant,” Meg conceded as she helped Gabe fill out the charts before they could go home for the day. “But seriously, what idiot doesn’t learn at least the basics about omegas when their brother is one?”</p><p>That reminded Gabe of what he had learned that day. “Meg,” he said, his tone so serious she stopped what she was doing immediately to look at him. Gabe took a deep breath and told her, “Dean presented at four.” She gasped and Gabe told her the rest of it. “Not only that, he was lactating almost as soon as he presented.”</p><p>Meg was quiet for a moment then she started swearing. Gabe listened as she threatened to rip apart everyone who had dared to hurt the omega. This is what he loved about Meg, how protective she was. It was too bad she wasn’t an alpha. They would have made a good pair. Instead she was his best friend. They still made a good pair.</p><p>Once she had calmed down a bit she turned to Gabe, “So what does this mean for his treatment?”</p><p>“For now we stick with the plan,” Gabe told her. “In some ways this is the best thing for reversing the feral state.” Meg gave him a look and he explained. “All recorded cases of omegas coming back from feral involved a pup. Well, Sam basically is Dean’s pup.”</p><p>Meg nodded, understanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Star Wars day!! May the fourth be with you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a couple times in this story I talk about Dean's family Alpha.  The way this works (at least in my head) is that omegas are thought to be more vulnerable to going feral if not properly cared for so the laws require them to have a legal alpha (a mate, alpha in the family, or the head of the family like in Dean's case). This way they know who to hold responsible if an omega goes feral, either through neglect or abuse. If there is no one to act as legal alpha in the family, the omega is supposed to declare themselves to the government to be appointed a legal alpha who once again would be considered responsible for the omega. The flip side to that is that an omega can't get a job, a place to live, or even schooling without their legal alpha's permission. <br/>Castiel is Gabe's legal alpha but he just lets Gabe do what he wants.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe was happy when he opened the door to his house and smelled dinner. For all that people thought of omegas as housemakers, Castiel was the cook in their family. Gabe did some baking, mostly cakes and cookies, but Castiel liked to spend his time making delicious meals. It calmed him and seemed to satisfy the primal instinct to feed his pack, in this case Gabe. Gabe was happy to help by buying his brother new cookbooks every birthday and christmas.</p><p>Gabe toed off his shoes, hung up his coat and headed into the kitchen. Castiel was standing at the stove, his back to Gabe, stirring a pot. By the smell Gabe could tell it was some kind of marinara sauce, likely made with tomatoes canned from their garden last fall. </p><p>Gabe smiled. He loved pasta and Castiel made some of the best he had ever had. He even made the noodles himself when he had time. </p><p>“Gabe, set the table, please.” </p><p>Castiel’s voice broke through his thoughts and Gabe quickly pulled out the plates and cutlery they would need. He then filled two glasses with water and set them at their places. He was normally a red wine with dinner kind of guy but he was feeling a greater need to stay clear headed that night.</p><p>They ate their dinner in silence. Gabe could tell his brother was also feeling the effects of the day. They did the bare minimum clean up after they were finished, mostly putting the leftovers away. By silent agreement they decided to leave the dishes until tomorrow.</p><p>“Nest?” Gabe asked as he headed to his room to get changed. Castiel nodded. They didn’t normally nest days in a row but after what he had heard that day Gabe needed it and he expected Castiel did too.</p><p>It was still too early to go to bed so Gabe grabbed his laptop and a book. He settled into the nest, sinking into the still fresh scent of him and his brother. It smelled like family. </p><p>He did sometimes wish for a mating nest, with an alpha to call his own, but so far that hadn’t happened. The last alpha he had dated, a rare female alpha named Kali, had left him for a male alpha. Castiel had to spend every night for almost a month in the nest with Gabe as he got over that break up.</p><p>He wondered what would happen if Dean did come back from feral and him and Castiel decided to mate? Where would he be when that happened? Would he have to get his own place? Who would he nest with when he was feeling vulnerable and close to feral?</p><p> </p><p>He heard Castiel walking down the hall and decided that those questions were a problem for another time. Right then he needed to calm himself so his brother wasn’t walking into a room scented with sad and confused omega. </p><p>Castiel slid into the nest next to his brother. “Netflix?” he asked, as he drew the covers over them.</p><p>Gabe started it up and found a nature documentary that they would both find interesting. He kept the volume fairly low so they could easily talk over it if they wanted.</p><p>They had finished the documentary and were just looking for a new one when Castiel said quietly, “he was only four.”</p><p>His scent was sad and Gabe’s scent echoed it. “I knew it was bad. The first time he woke up he called Sam ‘pup’ so I knew it was bad. But I was expecting him to have been eleven or twelve. Sam’s four years younger, pup could have been an affectionate nickname. I didn’t expect him to actually think of Sam as his pup.” Gabe confessed.</p><p>“If he started feeding him his own breast milk, then I would argue that Sam is his pup.” Castiel stated. Then his voice got low and growly. “I would like to meet their father,” he stated in a tone that said it would not go well for the man. “What kind of father thinks it is ok to neglect his children so badly that a four year old has to present and take care of their baby brother?”</p><p>Gabe gave a silent prayer that they would not find John Winchester until after Dean was back to normal. Otherwise he wasn’t sure if he could keep his brother from killing him. Not that he would really mind. Seriously, from what he had heard John deserved it, but killing him could put Castiel in jail or a feral state and Gabe didn’t want that. </p><p>He gave his brother a hug, which calmed him down a little. “Let’s concentrate on getting Dean better.” he suggested.</p><p>Castiel shrugged. “I still have to try to find him,” he reminded Gabe. “Legally he is the family alpha, even if he is just a beta. Legally Dean is his.”</p><p>“Is there a way to switch it to being Sam?” Gabe asked.</p><p>“If I can properly document that I put in the time and effort to locate their father and was still unable to do so, Sam can be declared the family alpha. For now I don’t think it really matters and Sam shouldn’t have to go to a judge or anything. It will only come up if Dean doesn’t recover and has to go into long term care or if he does recover and decides to mate.” Castiel informed him. His voice was factual but he started to blush slightly at the end.</p><p>Gabe grinned. Cassie had a crush! He thought about teasing his brother but decided to wait until they knew Dean was coming back from feral. Otherwise it might just be cruel. Instead he settled deeper into the blankets and muttered, “Stupid, archaic laws.”</p><p>Castiel hummed an agreement.</p><p>Gabe put on a new documentary, this one about bees, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He drifted off to the sound of buzzing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe was having a good morning. He had checked on all his patients and they were all doing well. In fact most of them were ready to be released. That always made Gabe’s day. Sending home new parents and their babies was why he got into obstetrics. </p><p>He checked in on Dean briefly but he was still asleep. Sam was cuddled in and drifting off to sleep. </p><p>Jess told him all about meeting Jo and Ellen. She seemed impressed by them. Gabe was happy to hear that. He liked those two.  She also told him what Jo and Ellen had to say about Dean going feral. It tracked with what Mark and Castiel had told him. Eventually she went back to keep Sam company, even if he was asleep.</p><p>Almost as soon as she went back into the room Bobby came out to talk to Gabe.  Gabe was curious to hear what he had to say. This Bobby seemed to know more than expected.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” he asked Bobby.</p><p>Bobby gave him a shrewd look and asked, “So how certain are you that this will work?”</p><p>Gabe decided to be completely honest with him. “I am hopeful. With everything I have learned about Dean’s condition just before going feral as well as what I’ve seen since he’s been here, I think he may be able to come out of it. Sam is a great help. Just by being here Dean seems to be improving. You might not be able to tell but his scent is losing it’s feral edge.”</p><p>He paused but knew Bobby would want the whole truth. “I am concerned about his recovery. I can’t in good conscience send him back into the same situation that made him go feral.”</p><p>Bobby nodded. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of yelling and growling coming from Dean’s room. Gabe rushed in, stopping abruptly just inside the door. Bobby just missed bowling him over. He was ready to run to Dean’s side but Gabe threw up a hand to stop him. He needed to get an idea of what was going on.</p><p>Dean was awake and pissed. Sam was holding him back but all of Dean’s focus was on Jess. Gabe subtly scented the air. There was still a hint of feral to Dean’s scent but it didn’t smell like he had completely regressed. Instead he smelled protective.</p><p>Gabe carefully edged into the room and slowly made his way over to Jess and Meg. “What happened?” he asked them.</p><p>“I just wanted to fix their blanket.” Jess whispered, tears in her eyes. </p><p>Gabe closed his eyes and gave a silent count to ten. When he opened them he shared a look with Meg. They both knew that Jess had screwed up but there was no use yelling at her right now. First they had to get out of the room without triggering the omega. </p><p>“Meg, Jess and I are going to leave,” He told Sam and Bobby. “When Dean has calmed down, push the call button and I’ll come back in. I think he would do better if you introduce us. If this goes well we will bring Jess in next.”</p><p>Sam and Bobby both nodded. Gabe carefully led the two girls out of the room, moving slow so as not to aggravate Dean. Once they were out Gabe let out a sigh of relief. Then he remembered what had started it all.</p><p>He turned to Jess but Meg grabbed his arm. “Dr. Novak, I think I should take Miss Moore down to the cafeteria to calm down and maybe have a chat about being a nurse in an omega ward.” Her voice was pleasant but Gabe knew she was pissed. She always got overly formal when she was trying to stay professional and not rip someone a new one.</p><p>Gabe nodded and Meg dragged Jess away. He was pretty sure Jess had no idea how angry Meg was but he was sure that by the time he saw her again, she would have a better understanding of how royally she could have screwed things over. Seriously, who in their right mind would get that close to a feral when they were in a vulnerable state. That was just asking for things to go badly.</p><p>Gabe figured he had a couple minutes and right now he smelled of stressed omega, carrying both his and Dean’s scent. He went and had a quick shower, changing into new scrubs when he got out. He had to put back on the same lab coat but he figured his scent was muted. </p><p>He scrubbed a hand thraough his wet hair. This was such a mess. They almost had it. Dean was making words, his scent was getting better and now he was back to growling. Gabe just hoped they hadn’t lost him.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts when an alert chimed at the nurses station and a light flashed over Dean’s door, indicating that the call button had been pressed. Gabe sent a quick text to Meg. He might need her help if things were bad but he told her to stay outside the room just in case. </p><p>Gabe was not prepared for what he was walking in to see when he entered Dean’s room. Dean, the previously feral omega, was sitting up and chatting with Sam and Bobby. </p><p>Gabe scented the air and saw Dean do the same as Sam introduced them. There was barely a hint of feral in Dean’s scent. This was better than anything Gabe could have anticipated. When Dean greeted him by saying “What’s up Doc?” Gabe wasn’t sure if he wanted to burst into song and dance or tears of joy. </p><p>Instead he just grinned and replied “Good to see you still have a sense of humor.”</p><p>Then it got serious again. Dean wanted to know what was going on. Gabe asked him to tell them what he remembered. The first part of Dean’s recollections were the same as everything else he had heard. Then he said it all got hazy. Gabe encouraged him to tell them the impressions or feelings he remembered. The first few Dean listed “Scared omega, rage, hurt alpha, and blood” seemed to relate to the fight. Then he mentioned blue eyes and, with a lot of blushing, “mate”.</p><p>Gabe and Bobby shared a look. Gabe really wanted to gossip and fangirl over what Dean just admitted but now was not the time. Instead he asked Dean to continue. The rest of his impressions and feelings seemed to relate to being in the hospital.</p><p>“And what about a few minutes ago?” Gabe asked. “Do you remember how you felt then?”</p><p>Dean thought a moment then said “Safe with pup, I mean, Sammy and Bobby, then scared. Someone was too close. I had to protect.”</p><p>“And how are you feeling now?” Gabe asked. He grabbed Dean’s chart to record his observations.</p><p>“Confused. And really hungry.” Dean admitted.</p><p>That got a laugh from the room.</p><p>“I will see about getting you some food.” Gabe told him. “Before that I need to introduce you to a couple people.”</p><p>Dean agreed and Gabe went out to get Meg. He thought about introducing Jess first but Meg was Dean’s nurse plus Gabe was still feeling a little upset with Jess. She could wait.</p><p>He led Meg in and made the introductions. Dean was charming and flirted. Meg snarked back. To an outside observer it probably looked like Meg was completely unimpressed by Dean but Gabe knew better. He could tell that she was pleased to see him awake and lucid and her snark was her flirting back. Gabe could also tell that everyone involved knew the flirting was harmless fun. </p><p>After she checked his IV Meg left and sent Jess in. </p><p>Gabe watched as Sam moved to get up and Jess motioned for him to stay. Dean also seemed to pick up on it and asked who she was. Then he asked if she was in charge of his sponge bath.</p><p>As an older brother Gabe knew Dean was trying to get a rise from Sam. It worked and Sam gave him a playful shove. </p><p>“Only if I get to use a wire brush,” Jess replied. </p><p>It was a good answer and got a good response from Dean. Then Sam introduced Jess properly. It was going well and Gabe was happy. He did notice that Dean kept Jess in sight at all times and tensed up every time she moved but it was subtle. </p><p>Gabe left them to talk and went out to find Meg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! I think my older sister is winning mothers day... she brought my mom (and dad) coffee and muffins this morning. Then she went off to be a hero (aka doctor). Stupid perfect older sisters (just kidding, I love my sister, she's great!).</p><p>I hope you are all having a great weekend! Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg was standing by the nurses’ station. </p><p>“So sleeping beauty woke up,” she said with a smirk, “and he didn’t even require a kiss from a prince.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but when I was getting him to tell me what he remembered he mentioned blue eyes and mate,” Gabe informed her.</p><p>She looked at him. He knew she had always had a soft spot in her heart for Castiel but even she knew it would not have worked between them. Luckily she liked him enough as a friend that her smile grew and she looked excited.</p><p>“Oh, how cute,” she gushed, mild sarcasm in her tone (not that Gabe expected anything else). “It’s like something out of a romcom.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that reminds me,” Gabe pulled out his phone and called his brother.</p><p>“Officer Novak,” Castiel greeted in a low tone. Gabe rolled his eyes but he knew it meant that Castiel was busy at the moment so be quick.</p><p>“Cassie, just wanted you to know he woke up. He’s awake, talking and lucid.” Gabe told him excitedly.</p><p>There was a full minute of silence before Castiel replied “Tell me more at lunch?”</p><p>Gabe confirmed and hung up.</p><p>“So how’d he take it?” Meg asked.</p><p>“He sounded busy but he asked to talk at lunch. I’ll probably get more reaction then.” He told her. “And speaking of lunch, we need to make sure a lunch is sent up for Dean.”</p><p>Meg made the call right away. Then they chatted for a while, first about treatment plans for Dean then Meg had told him that she was going on a date with a nice beta named Jake, who was a former soldier. She was encouraging Gabe to find someone to ask out when Sam, Jess and Bobby filed out of Dean’s room.</p><p>“So what happens now?” Sam asked Gabe.</p><p>"Well, ideally I would like to have him stay under observation for another few days, possibly up to a week. He woke up which is huge but I think he is still in a fragile state. Sam, if you were able to stay for the next week, I think that will really help." Gabe told them.</p><p>Sam nodded. "I have contacted my professors so I should be able to stay a bit longer."</p><p>Bobby added that he could stay a couple days but that was it.</p><p>"That's great. The other thing is that in a day or two we will have to sit down with Dean and talk about the future. Dean needs a lifestyle change. If he keeps going the way he was he will go feral again and this time we might not get him back." Gabe looked at them seriously. "Dean has been nomadic all his life, based on what you have told me. Omegas don't do well being nomadic. We like to settle in and nest. Dean has never gotten that. It will take some time and he might have to get involved with an omega support group."</p><p>"He's not going to like that," Bobby said. Sam nodded his agreement.</p><p>"He doesn't have to like it, he just has to do it." Gabe turned to Sam. "Sam, based on what I've seen and heard you will have the best chance of convincing him to do it. Could you try?"</p><p>Sam agreed and Gabe had a thought. "If we were able to track your dad down would he be able to convince Dean to go along with a support group and possibly therapy?"</p><p>Bobby gave a snort and Sam explained. "Our dad would do more harm than good if he came here. He would probably tell Dean to 'man up' or some other bullshit like that."</p><p>"If you want what is best for that boy, you keep John Winchester away from him," Bobby added</p><p>They chatted a few mins after that before Sam, Jess and Bobby went back to Dean's room to wait. Gabe reminded Sam to contact Castiel before he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone, including Castiel, were already in the cafeteria when Gabe got there for lunch. He had been on his way but got called to check on a patient. He had sent a text to Castiel letting him know that he’d be late. </p><p>By the time he made it to the cafeteria he was starving. No one else had grabbed food yet so they all made their way through the line then headed back to their table.</p><p>Once they were sitting Castiel turned to Sam. His face was serious but Gabe could tell from his scent that he was really nervous. </p><p>“I would like to have your permission to speak to Dean. I have a few questions about the night he went feral.” Castiel told Sam. He paused looking down, a sure sign of his nerves. “I would also like your permission to meet him without wearing blockers.”</p><p>Bobby laughed and Gabe hid his grin with his hand but Sam seemed confused. “Why do you need my permission?”</p><p>Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Bobby quickly interrupted “Sam just say yes and I’ll explain it later.” He turned to Castiel and Gabe. “the meeting can happen tomorrow at the earliest. I am willing to take a token to Dean before that.”</p><p>Gabe had known he liked Bobby. The man had taken charge of the situation but they all knew he would take the time to explain it properly to Sam later. Gabe was glad the brothers had this man in their lives. From what he had seen and heard he made a better father than their own.</p><p>Castiel nodded solemnly then looked back at Sam. there was an awkward pause before Gabe reminded him, “are you going to give him permission or not?”</p><p>Sam looked around the table in confusion before saying “I give you permission to meet Dean?”</p><p>Castiel visibly relaxed and smiled. Even his scent was calmer now, though it was starting to be tinged with excitement. Gabe laughed and punched him in the shoulder “nice.”</p><p>Castiel couldn’t stay much longer, he was still on shift but before he went he handed Bobby a handkerchief from his pocket. Sam looked confused again but as always Bobby knew what was what.</p><p>After Castiel was gone Gabe decided he would also go and give them some space. “I’ll be by to check on Dean in about half an hour,” he told them. “Call me if you have any problems.” This was directed at Bobby with a significant look at the handkerchief.</p><p>Bobby just laughed and said he could handle it.</p><p>Gabe spent the next half hour on paperwork. He was getting behind. Plus he wanted to write up all he knew about Dean’s case. Maybe sometime in the future Dean would allow him to publish it as a case study. He would use pseudonyms for Dean to protect his identity of course, but what he had learned so far helping Dean could potentially help other omegas and even alphas in the future.</p><p>When his alarm went off, letting him know it had been half an hour he headed back to Dean’s room. He walked in to see Dean clutching Castiel’s handkerchief.</p><p>“Nice. Is that Cassie’s token?” he asked excitedly.</p><p>Dean scowled at him and his scent got protective and defensive as he held the token closer to his chest.</p><p>Gabe just laughed. “Don’t worry, big guy. There is no competition from me. Cassie’s my little bro.”</p><p>Somehow that didn’t seem to reassure Dean so he added “Look, Sam gave Castiel permission to come by tomorrow so hold off judgement till then.”</p><p>Well that distracted Dean, and not in the best way. Now his scent was full of panic. “He’s coming by tomorrow?”</p><p>Luckily Sam was able to head off the panic attack by joking with his brother and calling him princess. It was good to see the brothers interact and Dean noticeably relaxed as they joked about. </p><p>“So Doc, when can I get outta this bed?” Dean asked Gabe, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>Gabe smiled knowingly. Dean was likely going stir crazy. From everything he knew about the omega, he didn’t normally spend much time in one place, let alone inactive like he was. “We can get you up and walking about now, if you want but I have to ask that you stay in this room. Given that you just came out of a feral state this morning I don’t want you to be overstimulated and potentially revert back to feral.” He also thought Dean might be a little weak from lying in bed for several days but decided not to mention it. </p><p>As it was Sam had to help Dean for the first few laps around the room but soon Dean was moving on his own. Gabe could see that it tired him out though so he showed him the small bathroom, complete with shower, attached to the room and Dean disappeared inside. When he came out he started to ask about getting “real clothes” but then got distracted asking Sam frantically “Baby! Where’s Baby?”</p><p>Gabe stared at him in alarm. He had a child? No one had mentioned that. But Sam explained before he could ask questions “Baby is his car.” That calmed Gabe down immediately and Sam started to calm Dean down by explaining where his car was.</p><p>Gabe just watched, exhausted by the range of emotions he had just experienced. Both his own and Dean’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy May long weekend!! (Is it a long weekend anywhere besides Canada?).</p><p>The weather was really nice this week but turned cold wet and windy just in time for a three day weekend. Ah well, C'est la vie (which is about how much French I know).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe was happy to reach the end of his shift. He had checked in on Dean a couple more times through the day and the omega seemed to be improving. His other patients were also doing well but it had been a long day. That’s why he was so happy to get a text from Castiel saying he was on his way to pick him up.</p><p>Gabe met him near the exit. “So you ready to go?” he asked.</p><p>“I have to give the keys to Dean’s car to Sam,” Castiel informed him. Then he looked down and blushed a bit. “I also wanted to ask him what would be an appropriate gift to bring Dean tomorrow.”</p><p>Gabe laughed in delight. But before he could say anything reassuring or more likely, teasing, Sam showed up.</p><p>Castiel handed him the keys to the car and Sam thanked them. He also asked about laundromats so he could wash up some of Dean’s clothes. Gabe gave him directions to one and Sam thanked him again. </p><p>He seemed ready to leave then he noticed Castiel’s fidgeting. Gabe followed his eyes and said “Oh yeah, Castiel here has something to ask you.”</p><p>“I am meeting your brother tomorrow and would like to bring a gift. Do you have any recommendations?” he asked after a moment's hesitation.</p><p>Sam looked at Castiel then at Gabe. “Is this an alpha/omega thing I don’t understand? Does the gift have any significance beyond just being a nice thing to do?”</p><p>“Not everything has to do with their subgender, you idjit.” Bobby told him.</p><p>Gabe laughed but Castiel was just quiet as usual. Sam was kinda right but in Gabe’s mind it was also good manners.</p><p>Sam thought about it for a moment. Finally he said “Pie. Get him a piece of apple pie and he will be your friend for life.”</p><p>Castiel lit up at that.  Gabe slapped him on the shoulder and said “I think Cassie here is looking for more than friendship,” and he gave Sam a huge wink.</p><p>Sam made a face but said “Seriously, Dean loves pie. Any type but apple is his favorite.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Castiel said before turning to leave. Gabe hurried to follow him, waving at Sam and Bobby over his shoulder.</p><p>Castiel was almost vibrating with happiness and excitement as they walked to the car. Gabe was glad to see it. He could not think of a man or alpha who deserved happiness more than his brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone had a great weekend. It was gross weather for about half pf it but now it is back to beautiful and warm (too warm). At least the gardens seem to be loving it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was a bit chaotic. Gabe knew he would have to be monitoring Dean for his meeting with Castiel and then throughout the day to make sure there were no negative repercussions from the meeting, like falling back towards a feral state. So he went in early to the hospital. He checked on his other patients before handing them off to another doctor. The only interruption he had was when Bobby called him to say that Dean was working his way into a panic because he didn’t know when Castiel was showing up. Gabe checked in Cassie then texted Bobby back that it would be around 11.</p><p>Castiel had taken the day off for the meeting and Gabe knew he was likely as nervous as Dean. The night before he had been looking up bakeries and their reviews to try to find the best pie in the city.</p><p>It was a little after 10 when Gabe finally made his way to Dean’s room. The omega wasn’t in sight but the room stunk of panicked omega. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.</p><p>Sam must have seen because he asked, "Could we get some air freshener in here?" Sam asked. "I'm a nose-blind beta and even I can smell Dean's anxiety."</p><p>Gabe laughed and said "yeah, we have some unscented air fresheners around somewhere. I will see if I can track some down." He went over and sat in the other guest chair happy to be off his feet for a minute.</p><p>“So what time is Castiel getting here?” Sam asked Gabe.</p><p>“Around 11. He wanted to come earlier but I recommended that he give Dean some time to get ready this morning.” Gabe told him.</p><p>“Good call,” Bobby said “That boy was working himself into a panic when I got here.”</p><p>The three of them sat and chatted while Dean took his shower. Sam made a couple texts and when Jess arrived she had breakfast sandwiches for everyone. Gabe declined when he was offered one but was touched that she had thought to include him.</p><p>Dean was still in the bathroom when she got there. At least the shower was off. Jess handed Sam a breakfast sandwich and offered one to both Bobby and Gabe. Gabe declined but Bobby grabbed one. Sam also passed one to Dean through the bathroom door.</p><p>Gabe left briefly to check in with the doctor covering his patients (there was a question about releasing one) and find the air fresheners. Dean was still in the bathroom when he got back. </p><p>It was getting close to 11 when Dean came out. Dean sat down on the bed and started talking animatedly to Bobby. Gabe could tell from his scent that he was nervous but nothing in his face or tone showed it.</p><p>Gabe got a text from Castiel saying he was on his way so Gabe figured he would go out to meet him. He made it to the hallway before Sam hurried up to him.</p><p>"Hey Gabe, I'm still learning about all this alpha/omega stuff." He hesitated a moment then asked his question. "Is there anything I'm supposed to do during this meeting? I mean, I had to give permission for it to happen. Is anything else expected from me?"</p><p>Gabe smiled and shook his head. "All you have to do is introduce them." He turned away then paused and turned back. "You are a good brother," he said. </p><p>Sam opened his mouth to protest but Gabe cut him off. "No, really. When you first got here you knew almost nothing about omegas but you have put in an effort to learn to help your brother. That's something."</p><p>Sam made a face. "I should have learned this stuff years ago. I should have kept in touch."</p><p>Gabe reached up to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up. From everything I've heard since meeting you it sounds like Dean kept most of this from you. Maybe he didn't want to worry you, maybe he didn't even think to mention it. Plus it sounds like you had your own stuff going on."</p><p>Sam grimaced but Gabe continued, "look, you can't change the past. I think all of us wish we could, particularly our angsty teen years. Instead of spending your time stressing about what  you coulda/shoulda done, focus on what you can do. And as far as I can see, that is what you have been doing. That makes you a good brother in my mind."</p><p>Sam gave a small smile of thanks. Gabe gave his shoulder a squeeze before he turned and walked down the hall. </p><p>He had meant everything he had said. Sure Sam wasn’t perfect, and yes, he should have learned all of this years ago but he was making an effort now. That had to count for something. And Gabe could tell the brothers loved each other. That went a long way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Friday!! I hope you all had a good week and are looking forward to a good weekend!</p><p>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was a nervous wreck when Gabe found him. He was cradling a pastry box carefully in his arms. Gabe really wanted to give him a hug or at least let Castiel scent him to calm down but He knew that Castiel wanted his scent as pure as possible to meet Dean. So instead he tried to calm him by asking, “Ready to meet your princess?”</p><p>Castiel tilted his head confused. Gabe just rolled his eyes “Sleeping Beauty?” Still a blank look. “Whatever,” Gabe said dismissively.</p><p>Even if Castiel hadn’t gotten his references it had worked to distract him and Gabe could tell he was a bit more relaxed than before. Gabe led the way as they walked towards Dean’s room. Gabe kept up a steady conversation about his day and asked questions about Cassie’s day. By the time they made it to the door, Castiel was almost back to normal.</p><p>He tensed up slightly as Gabe knocked to let everyone know they were coming in but Gabe just swept them both in before he could panic again.</p><p>The moment Dean’s eyes met Castiel's, the air in the room changed. Gabe knew that he was the only observer who had any idea, given that everyone else were betas.</p><p>Sam stood up and introduced the two. "Dean, this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is my brother Dean Winchester," then sat back down.</p><p>Castiel took another step forward then said "Hello Dean." </p><p>Dean smiled but responded "Hello Castiel.”</p><p>Gabe couldn’t help grinning. He had never seen an alpha/omega meeting like this and he was an omega. They smelled like mates. The air was filled with the scent of their desire for each other. Gabe was pretty sure if Dean wasn’t injured and Cassie was less of a gentleman, Dean would be stuck on his knot already.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. It was a very bad thing though because he asked Castiel  "What have you got there?"nodding at the box.</p><p>Castiel looked down at the box like he had forgotten he was holding it. He held it out towards Dean and said, "I brought you a pie." He looked down again. "It's apple."</p><p>Dean got a look of awe on his face. He looked from the pie box to Castiel and back again. “You brought me pie?” he asked, his voice got quiet and shy. Even his scent seemed bashful. “I love pie.”</p><p>Castiel smiled slightly and handed Dean the pie. Dean opened the box slowly and reverently. Sam grabbed a fork from Dean’s forgotten breakfast tray and handed it to Dean.</p><p>Dean gave him a quick thanks before turning to his pie. He slowly took a forkful from the middle of the pie. After taking a bite, he let out a nearly pornographic moan. </p><p>Gabe watched as Castiel’s eyes went dark, he took a step closer to Dean and made a sound that was a cross between a purr and a growl. Dean immediately responded by purring. Castiel took another step forward.</p><p>It was like watching a cross between a nature documentary and a porn movie. The academic side of Gabe’s brain was comparing what he was seeing to what he had heard about true matings. There was no mating frenzy, thank god, but both Dean’s and Castiel’s scents seemed to be shifting. They were starting to smell mated.  Gabe had never seen anything like it or even heard of anything like it outside of fairy tales.</p><p>The quiet was broken again, this time by Bobby. "So I guess this meeting is going well," he said wryly. </p><p>Dean blushed, looked down and silently took another bite of his pie. Castiel did not take his eyes off of Dean as he smiled and took a step back.</p><p>"Ah man," whined Gabe."Why'd you stop them? It was just getting good."</p><p>"Those are our brothers you're talking about," Sam reminded him. "I'd rather not see what was coming next."</p><p>Gabe shrugged. Yeah it would have been embarrassing to watch their brother’s mate but Gabe was sure Castiel at the very least had enough restraint to stop. Particularly because Dean was still weak.</p><p>Everyone sat quietly for a while. Sam looked like he found the whole thing very awkward, which didn’t really surprise Gabe. He hoped that would fade with time. Dean didn’t need his brother being awkward every time he acted like the omega he was.</p><p>Dean was halfway through his pie when Castiel spoke up, breaking the silence. "Dean, if you would be willing, I would like to court you."</p><p>Dean agreed and Gabe couldn’t help smiling. The two really did seem like characters in a fairy tale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a  short and sweet chapter of Gabe and Cas. Really just fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was still exuding the scent of happy alpha when Gabe got home. He had left after lunch when Dean had gotten sleepy but had promised the omega that he would be back in the morning. </p><p>Gabe had kept an eye on Dean for the rest of the day and was pleased to see that there were no signs that he was regressing. Jess had left not long after the meeting, heading back to university, and Gabe thought it was too bad. He hadn’t spent much time with her but Meg liked her and that said a lot. Sam of course was sad to see her go but surprisingly Dean seemed to be sad too, though that might have just been on Sam behalf.</p><p>Bobby had mentioned that he would be heading home the next day and Gabe was sad that he was leaving. He had grown to like the grumpy old man. The only good thing about him leaving is that he had promised to send some of his research to Gabe once he got home and Gabe was really looking forward to reading it.</p><p>Because he had gone in early Gabe was able to leave early. He walked into his house to the smell of roast. Gabe smiled as he took off his coat and shoes then went to find his brother. Castiel was in the kitchen checking on the roast. Without looking up he said “dinner will be in an hour.”</p><p>Gabe took that time to have a quick shower and change into his lounging at home clothes. He headed back to the kitchen in time to see his brother pulling the roast out to rest before cutting. Gabe waited until Castiel’s hands were free before moving in to give him a hug. </p><p>“So how was the rest of your day?” Gabe asked when he stepped back.</p><p>Castiel blushed. That piqued Gabe’s interest. “Cassie? What’d you do?” he asked in a singsong tone.</p><p>Castiel led him to the living room. On the coffee table stood a box for a 24” tv. Next to it was a box for a small dvd player. Gabe turned to look at his brother who was nervously shifting from foot to foot.</p><p>“I know he has to stay in that room for a while and I thought he might get bored and I didn’t know what books he likes or if he even likes books,” Castiel rambled. He paused, took a deep breath then asked, “Do you think he’ll like it?”</p><p>Gabe stared at his brother and thought god I hope I find an alpha like him some day. Out loud he said “I think he’ll love it. Did you pick up anything for him to watch?”</p><p>Castiel handed him a box set of the first season of Knight Rider. “I asked the man in the dvd section for something that someone who loved cars might like and this was what he recommended.” Castiel looked at him, apparently nervous and unsure if it was a good choice.</p><p>Gabe smiled. “This is perfect.”</p><p>A timer went off in the kitchen and they headed in to have their dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a super short chapter before a couple longer ones that are coming. I thought we could use a little fluff in our lives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe was right. Dean loved his gifts. He couldn’t stop beaming as he helped Castiel set up the tv and dvd player. He even seemed to think it was cute that Castiel needed his help.</p><p>Castiel had also brought him breakfast and Gabe thought that Dean was going to jump his brother right then. Even after Castiel had left the scent of happy omega could be smelled all the way out into the hall. Gabe actually had to go around with air fresheners to tone it down.</p><p>Bobby showed up just before Castiel left for work and Gabe could see them having a quiet talk. When Gabe asked later Castiel told him that Bobby had threatened his life if he ever hurt Dean. Gabe just laughed when he heard that.</p><p>Gabe saw Sam coming up the hallway and knew that Bobby would be leaving soon so he held out his hand. “it was nice to meet you Bobby,” he said sincerely.</p><p>Bobby shook his hand. “I’ll send you that research soon,” he promised. Then he pulled out a piece of paper with his number on it. “If you ever need anything or want to talk about the research just give me a call.”</p><p>“I will,” Gabe promised and headed out. Sam was talking to Meg so Gabe went to check on his other patients.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are having a great weekend everyone. I know that the world seems crazy right now so I hope you are able to find a little sunshine and happiness where you can.<br/>Lots of love to you all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a longer chapter today. There are only two more chapters and an epilogue to go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Dean had woken up. Things were going well. Everyday Sam spent some time with Dean and every evening Castiel stopped by to have a little date. Gabe knew that Castiel was being careful to take it slow, keeping everything PG. But as a good brother would, Gabe made sure to tease him everyday when he came home, a sappy smile on his face and stinking of happy alpha and omega. Meg had told him that she had a talk with Sam because he had started staying late and was getting in the way of their dates. Gabe had laughed hard when she told him about calling Sam a cockblocker.</p><p>Bobby had made good on his promise and pretty soon Gabe had copies of Bobby’s research. Some of the books and references he had Gabe had never even heard of and some were translated from other languages including Latin and Japanese. Gabe was impressed. He found himself spending late nights reading. Some of it sounded like it was out of fairy tales and folklore but other things mentioned Gabe was able to find more recent medical studies mentioning it, like omegas and alphas coming out of feral for children. Bobby’s research suggested that family bonds and mate bonds could also work. </p><p>The other thing they had been working on over the week was a plan to reintroduce Dean into society. They had figured out a place for him to stay, work and Gabe had even called up his friend Tess and, once she was back from vacation, she would be seeing Dean as a therapist. Dean had been reluctant to agree to therapy but between Sam and Castiel they had convinced him to at least try it. As Gabe said to him later, if he didn’t like it he didn’t have to keep going.</p><p>Gabe was just getting the paperwork to release Dean when things went off script. Meg came rushing into his office and told him that there was a feral alpha being brought in, eta 15 minutes. Gabe swore. He was incharge of the feral ward but as an omega he couldn’t personally treat a feral alpha without risk to himself. So he had to get everything ready then clear out. They also had to make sure to lockdown Dean’s room. If the alpha got loose somehow they had to make sure Dean was safe. They couldn’t move him from his room, it was too early, plus it was one of the most secure rooms in the hospital. </p><p>Gabe rushed to the ward. Sam was in Dean’s room when Gabe got there. Meg kept going past, hurrying to ready the room farthest from Dean. Gabe took a brief moment to notice that she must have called the on staff cleaners because they were out there with big things of scent blockers and neutralizers.</p><p>Sam and Dean both looked up as Gabe rushed in. Dean must have caught his agitated scent because, while Sam looked merely puzzled but the intrusion, Dean looked alarmed. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Dean asked as he got out of the bed and headed towards Gabe. His scent was taking on protective and aggressive vibes. </p><p>Gabe was touched to see that Dean was feeling protective of him but there was no time for that. “This room is going to have to be locked down. A feral alpha is being brought in.” Gabe informed them.</p><p>Dean scowled but nodded. Sam looked concerned still. “Will it be safe? For Dean, I mean?” he asked.</p><p>Gabe nodded then cut to the chase, he was running out of time. “Until the alpha is out of here or comes out of his feral state, Dean can’t leave this room, I can’t do my rounds and Castiel can’t come visit. You will still be able to come and go but will have to be sprayed with blockers everytime you go in or out. There will also be a guard at the door just in case.”</p><p>There was a commotion in the hall. Meg stuck her head in and said “Time to leave, Doctor.”</p><p>Gabe nodded. He stopped just long enough to be sprayed with scent blockers and left out the far door. It took him the opposite direction than he wanted but at least he didn’t run the risk of running into the alpha. </p><p>He made his way to his office to pick up anything he needed to work from home. Mostly it was the research Bobby had sent him and some other paperwork he might as well get done. He packed it all up and left his office, locking the door behind him.</p><p>He was halfway down the hall when he heard someone calling to him. He turned and inwardly groaned. Coming up the hallway towards him was Doctor Zachariah Adler.</p><p>Gabe was not a fan of the good doctor. Dr Adler was a beta with the arrogance of the worst kind of alpha. They didn’t work together very often, thanks god, but when they did Dr Adler was rude and dismissive to Gabe. Gabe normally just worked around him, teaming up with the nurses to get things done.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Dr Adler?” Gabe asked politely. It was a good thing that Adler couldn’t read his scent, it would give away how much Gabe loathed him.</p><p>“I’m taking over the feral ward.” Adler stated. “I need all the patient records for the omega.”</p><p>Gabe raised his eyebrows and stared at Adler. The patient record was in the ward… with Dean and the feral alpha. The same ward that Gabe was unable to enter due to said feral alpha. God Adler was a dick.</p><p>“Those records are in the ward,” Gabe told him, keeping his voice pleasant while he started plotting a way to have Adler get his just desserts. “Nurse Masters will be able to get them for you and walk you through them if necessary.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Adler said with an insincere laugh, “you can’t go into the ward. Now I have to go in and do your job. Probably fix your screw up. At least your nurse is pretty.”</p><p>He turned and walked away. Gabe watched him leave feeling a real smile coming on. Meg was going to eat him alive.</p><p>He made it to the parking lot before he remembered that he had gotten a ride to work that day. With Castiel coming by every morning and evening to see Dean they had decided that he could just give Gabe a ride to work then pick him up later. Gabe normally did paperwork or rounds while they were having their little dates.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. It rang a couple times and went to voicemail. Gabe hung up without leaving a message. He was contemplating calling a cab when he heard his name being called again.</p><p>When he turned he saw Mark coming out of the hospital. Gabe hadn’t seen him since he had brought in Dean. He must have brought in the alpha.</p><p>“Hey Mark, how’s it going?” Gabe asked.</p><p>Mark’s partner, who’s name Gabe had never caught, gave him a wave and headed towards their ambulance. Mark walked over to Gabe. “Well, I’m doing good but we got another feral today.”</p><p>“Yeah, an alpha, I heard.” Gabe said. “I had to leave the ward before he came in. The omega, Dean, that you brought in a few weeks ago, he will have to have a guard outside his door.”</p><p>“How is the omega doing?” Mark asked him. “I heard rumour that he woke up and came out of feral.”</p><p>Gabe smiled. The question had been asked with nonchalants but Gabe could hear the deep interest behind it. A feral coming back to normal was a huge deal for the alpha/omega community. </p><p>“Yeah, he did.” Gabe told him. “In fact he was supposed to be released in the next day or two. Of course now he will have to wait. Can’t have him moving about when the alpha’s there.”</p><p>Mark grinned at the news. Gabe was sure if he wasn’t covered in scent blockers his scent would reflect joy and relief. “I also heard a rumour that your brother was courting the omega,” Mark said casually.</p><p>Gabe laughed. “You sure have heard a lot of rumours. Who told you that one?”</p><p>“I may have run into Ellen the other day. Are you saying it isn’t true?”</p><p>“Let’s just say that Dean is not the only one dissapointed that he can’t get out yet.” </p><p>“If Castiel is courting him, who was the giant I saw coming out of his room when we brought in the feral? Does Castiel have competition?” Mark seemed concerned on Castiel’s behalf. </p><p>“That’s Dean’s brother Sam,” Gabe let him know. “He’s a beta.”</p><p>Mark stared at him. “That giant is a beta?” Mark shook his head then changed the subject, “So what are you doing standing out here?”</p><p>Gabe looked at him ruefully. “I forgot Castiel gave me a ride to work today. I just gave him a call but I guess he’s busy.” He sighed. “I guess I’ll call a cab.”</p><p>“If you wait just a bit I bet he will be able to give you a ride. He came in with us to provide support when we brought the alpha in. We had sedated him but he was a violent one.” he cringed at the memory. “The call came in because the alpha came out of the woods and tried to drag a woman away with him. She screamed and help came. The alpha attacked her defenders with teeth and claws. No one died but it wasn’t pretty. Luckily your brother got there and was able to take him down and subdue him long enough that when we got there we could administer a sedative.”</p><p>Gabe didn’t like the sound of that. He was preparing to ask more questions when he saw Castiel walk out of the hospital. He looked like he had been in a fight, his clothes ripped and dirty. He was on the phone and as he got close Gabe heard him say “Ok, I will finish my report when I come in tomorrow.”</p><p>He hung up and stepped up to Gabe for a hug. Gabe could feel the tension in him. “Ready to go home?” he asked.</p><p>Castiel nodded. They said a quick goodbye to Mark and headed to their car. Gabe could practically hear their nest calling their names.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The few days the feral alpha was in the ward were hard for everyone. Sam and Meg kept Gabe up to date on Dean’s condition and Meg let him know what Dr. Adler was doing. Luckily Meg was able to keep Adler from doing anything to hurt Dean’s recovery.</p><p>Sam got Dean a cellphone so he could talk to Castiel. That was probably the only reason Castiel made it through those days of separation. As it was Gabe could tell he was experiencing pining sickness, when an alpha or omega was away from their mate and suffered literal heartsickness. It could be deadly under extreme circumstances. So far Castiel’s case was mild. As soon as Gabe realized what Castiel was going through, he had asked Meg to keep an eye on Dean. From her reports Dean’s pining sickness was at similar levels to Castiel’s.</p><p>Gabe kept himself busy with his research. He also spent time with Sam, who was thinking of going into alpha/omega law when he finished school. He was full of questions about the laws and Gabe would answer what he could. He had at least some knowledge of alpha/omega laws as it pertained to the medical side of things. Castiel was able to help Sam with the law enforcement side. It helped distract everyone while Dean was in lockdown.</p><p>Finally Gabe heard they were transfering the alpha to another hospital, one with a large dedicated ward just for feral alphas. If he couldn’t be rehabilitated within a year he would be transferred to a  large facility where he could live while being kept contained so he wouldn’t be a risk to the greater population.</p><p>The hospital scheduled the transfer for the early morning and Gabe was back in the hospital about an hour later. Meg was so happy to see him she even gave him a hug. She also asked that he never leave her alone with Dr Adler again. Adler, who was standing right next to them when she said that, scowled. </p><p>Dean was also glad to see him. “Does this mean I am back on schedule to get out?” he asked.<br/>“I have all the paperwork ready. You should be out tomorrow.” Gabe looked at him closely. He could see the fatigue in Dean’s face and smell the tension in his scent. “How are you doing?” he asked quietly.</p><p>Dean gave a one shoulder shrug. “I’ve been better, but I’ve been worse.”</p><p>Gabe nodded shrudly. He could smell the pining sickness in Dean’s scent but it wasn’t too bad. “Castiel had to go and escort the feral alpha to the new hospital but he will be here as soon as he can.”</p><p>“And how long will that be?” Dean was trying for casual but missed by a mile. </p><p>“Another hour or two.” Gabe informed him.</p><p>Dean nodded. </p><p>Gabe went and checked in on all his other patients while they waited for Castiel to get there. Sam was doing his best to keep Dean distracted.</p><p>Gabe was back at the ward and chatting with Meg, catching up on the latest hospital gossip, when Castiel came in. He walked straight into Dean’s room and into his omega’s arms, not acknowledging anyone else. Gabe followed him in partly just to spy on them and partly to make sure they didn’t go into a mating frenzy or anything. But what he saw was just sweet. They were scenting each other and Castiel kept whispering how much he had missed his omega. Finally Castiel led Dean back to the bed where they cuddled and Dean fell asleep while purring. </p><p>It was adorable, and if it wasn’t so perfectly sweet, Gabe would be teasing his brother but he thought he would save that until later. </p><p>He noticed that Sam was staring at the pair. “Aww, aren’t they so cute?” he asked Sam, his tone light and joking.</p><p>“They really are,” Sam replied. </p><p>They went out to the hallway to talk and not disturb the lovers.</p><p>“You all ready for Dean to be released tomorrow?” Gabe asked.</p><p>“Yeah. The room isn’t very big but it already had a queen size bed in it. Dean and I will share. There is even a place to set up the tv.” </p><p>Gabe didn’t say it but sharing a bed was a very good thing. Dean would be going into another unfamiliar environment and having Sam there would help him transition. </p><p>“And are you doing alright with your school stuff? Don’t need to go back right away? Jess is doing ok?” Gabe asked. He liked Sam and he knew that even though the focus had been on Dean and his recovery, this had been hard on Sam too. He wanted Sam to know he had people in his corner as well.</p><p>Sam told him that it was going well but that he would have to go back for a week or two for exams. Then he would be back for the summer. Jess was also hoping to visit between semesters. Gabe smiled knowingly. Everyone knew that Castiel and Dean would be mating soon and that Cassie was just waiting for Sam to finish his exams. He wanted to have the mating ceremony with Sam, Jess, Bobby and Gabe in attendance. They just had to wait another month or so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter! There will be a little epilogue to come. Plus I have been working on Dean version of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day, Gabe thought. Dean was leaving the hospital. Gabe felt such a mix of emotions. He was happy that his patient was going home, he was proud of the work that had been done bringing an omega out of feral, and he was nervous for the future. He felt silly about the last one; he knew Castiel wasn’t going to abandon him. They had even talked a bit about the future and the current plan was for Dean to move in once he and Castiel were mated. Maybe some time down the line they would get their own house or maybe one with an inlaw suite for Gabe. So there was no need for Gabe to be nervous. That didn’t stop him though.</p><p>“So today’s the big day,” Meg announced as if Gabe didn’t know. “Are we having a party to celebrate later?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda,” Gabe told her. “Dean is going to be staying at the Roadhouse so we thought we would go by and have dinner there. As moral support.”</p><p>Meg laughed. “So your plan for moral support is to overwhelm him with people the moment he steps outside the building?”</p><p>Gabe rolled his eyes at her. “It’s not like that. Plus if Cassie is there I’m not sure he’ll even notice anyone else is around.”</p><p>Meg smiled fondly. “So it is going that well?”</p><p>Gabe was reminded again that Meg used to have a crush on Castiel, though he was starting to think it had been a bit more serious on Meg’s part. Even so she seemed happy for him. Plus her date from the week before had apparently gone really well. From everything she had said she really liked that Jake guy.</p><p>“Yeah, it really is,” he told her.</p><p>They spent the morning finishing Dean’s release paperwork and getting him ready to leave. Sam came by late morning and started by hauling the tv to the car. Gabe and Meg jokingly offered to help before conveniently ‘remembering’ they were busy with medical stuff. Sam glared at them and called them assholes as he walked away. Gabe and Meg just laughed.</p><p>Dean was already to go by lunch time. Sam had moved all his stuff to his car while Dean showered and changed from his hospital gown to real clothes.</p><p>Castiel came to escort Dean to his car then follow them to the Roadhouse and get Dean settled. He had taken the day off so he could be there for his omega. Dean was trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal, that Castiel didn’t need to be there but Gabe could smell his nervousness. Castiel was trying to dispel those nerves with reassuring touches and scenting. It was cute to watch; Dean trying to act all nonchalant while obviously loving the attention Castiel was giving him.</p><p>Watching Dean take that first step outside the feral ward Gabe realized something; Dean was the first feral Gabe had ever seen come back from it. Not only that he was thriving or at least, he was going to. Gabe felt slightly awed at the moment.</p><p>Gabe wasn’t sure if it was something in his scent or Dean just decided on his own, but the omega stopped and walked back to him, enveloping him in a hug.</p><p>“Thanks, Doc,” Dean whispered. Then he walked out to start the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue.</p><p> </p><p>Gabe was walking towards the locker room before heading home when he heard a yell behind him. “Dr. Novak, Dr. Novak.”</p><p>Gabe was overcome with a sense of deja vu as well as annoyance. He had a date that night, with the cute alpha he had been dating for the last couple months. They had met through Sam Winchester. Balthazar was a lawyer at the same firm as Sam and Sam had set them up on their first date.</p><p>They were planning to have their first date without scent blockers that night. Gabe had high hopes for the date, he was even planning to wear his nice underwear. So he did not have time for whatever he was being called for.</p><p>He turned to see Meg walking towards him. Following behind her was a pretty blond woman. Seeing Meg actually made him concerned. They had a new patient, a feral omega, that had been with them for the last week. He was showing signs of improvement and Gabe hoped this wasn’t Meg coming to tell him any bad news.</p><p>She must have seen that on his face cause once she was close she started with “the omega is fine. He’s still sleeping. No I want to introduce you to Kate Milligan,” Meg indicated the woman next to her. “She’s a nurse from Windom Minnesota and she’s thinking of transferring here to join our feral ward staff.”</p><p>Gabe smiled and stuck out his hand to shake Kate’s. “Nice to meet you. What’s made you think about coming here?”</p><p>“Well,  I read your medical case study, the one about the feral omega, a couple years ago and it got me interested in feral care. You and your team are the best in the country and I’d like to be part of that.” Kate replied. “Plus my son is thinking of going into medical school, also focusing on feral care. He graduates this year and I thought it was a good time for a change, one looking to our futures.”</p><p>Gabe smiled at that. He was proud of his team's reputation. In the three years since they had Dean as a patient they had helped three other ferals recover, with the latest patient looking like their fourth. That didn’t mean they had a perfect track record. Currently they were helping at a rate of one out of three or four, but it was a start and every success and failure taught them new things. Funnily it was Dean who was in a lot of ways the greatest help. He didn’t have a medical background but he had avoided going feral for years by being clever. Some of his tricks and tips had helped them make treatment plans for the ferals that came through.</p><p>He checked his watch and saw he was running late. “I would love to stay and chat but I have to go. If you come by tomorrow I can show you how we work.”</p><p>She nodded and Meg turned to lead her away, calling back over her shoulder, “have fun with your alpha tonight.”</p><p>Gabe flipped her the finger but smiled. His life had come a long way in the last three years. Before he had been reasonably successful but lonely, despite living with his brother. Now he was well known throughout the medical community, had a boyfriend… and still living with his brother. But either way his life had improved since the day Dean had been brought in and he had worked to heal feral.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are at the end but don't worry! I have been writing a Dean POV version. I thought about doing a Cas version but instead I am planning to write a timestamp story from Cas's POV around the time of this epilogue. I'm thinking he'll meet John Winchester. We will see what happens.</p><p>I hope you are all having a good day and looking forward to a great weekend! Stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>